howling in terror
by Mr PartyPoison and Mr FunGhoul
Summary: Sirius trys to kill snape by using his best friend


Howling In Terror

chapter 1:the idea

It was an average day for Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew but it was not an average day for Remus Lupin because today was the full moon and the day of his furry little problem. Remus was staring at his untouched toast and Peter was staring at Remus's toast. James was absentmindedly staring at the stunningly pretty Lily Evans who was accompanied by Severus Snape A.K.A Snivellus. Sirius, on the other hand, was thinking of a prank to play on Snivellus when an idea flew into his brain like a chimeara. "Come on guys." James sighed. "We have to help Moony with his PMS."  
"Shut up, or next month you'll be having PMS." Remus replied with an evil grin.  
"You guys go on, I want to ask Rose out so leave me alone." Sirius told them.  
Rose was Lucius Malfoys sister but she was in Ravenclaw, which meant she was dateable even though she was related to Sirius.  
"O.K whateva." James said before flicking invisible hair and letting out a high pitched giggle.  
"Ahh, Potter, if you can transfigure yourself into a girl you will fly through your homework as fast as you fly on a broom." Professor McGonagall said which spread a shocked and guilty look on James's face so he tried to look calm and strut out of the great hall. Peter and Remus left minutes after so Sirius got up and walked over to, not the Ravenclaw table, but the Slytherin table. "Wheres Snivel-Severus?" He demanded.  
"He's gone to the dungeons with the mudblood." Lucius Malfoy answered while he puffed out his chest and glared haughtily at everyone because of the emerald green head-boy badge he was wearing.  
Sirius glared at him and raced to the dungeons where a smiling Lily walked happily into Slughorns room.  
"Snivellus, you know Lupin?" Sirius asked in his most dangerous voice. "Well to get in the Whomping Willow, all you have to do is prod the knot on the trunk and it freezes it so you can go in."  
Snape stared at Sirius for about a minute before an evil grin spread across his greasy face underneath his abnormally large nose in which airplanes were very likely to get stuck up, then he strutted into the classroom.  
"Your not learning anything standing by the door m'boy" Slughorn beamed under his walrus moustache.  
Sirius edged past the professors enormous belly and into his seat next to Remus and thought about what the consequences would be if Snape told anyone else. He shrugged his shoulders and thought he'd be dead, and if anyone got suspicious he could just say:  
"It's not my fault he has a habit of sticking his overly large nose in other peoples business!"

chapter 2: Potions

Potions were extremley boring as they tried to make the antidote to dragon was alredy peeling the dragon balls while Lily cut up a beazor. Remus and sirius, however, were still on the first step adding gnome saliva to the hot water when a loud bang erupted from peter and James's potion.  
"Come on Sirius you great fat lummox." said Remus in an angry and irritable voice.  
"Oh dear, P.M.S alert!" Said Sirius in a mock scared voice."Get a life Moony, we'll only get detention."  
"Yes, but that won't be a good reputation for a prefect will it" Replied Remus angrily.  
"Fine!" Moaned Sirius Lily and Snape made the best potion. later, Sirius and James sat in the common room. James was in another universe while he played with a snitch and muttered to himself about Lily. Sirius was watching Remus cross the grounds with Madam Pomfrey and disappear into the tree. "Snivellus is so dead." Sirius muttered to himself.  
"What?" Asked James, suddenly returning to earth. "Why's Snivelly dying." He added in an excited voice.  
"Nothing, nothing." Sirius said quickly.  
Just then, Sirius found himself hanging up side down by an invisible rope tied to his ankle.  
"You-will-tell-me!" James yelled through gritted teeth, his eyes literally popping out of their sockets.  
"I will never tell!" Sirius yelled back.  
"CRUC-"  
"Fine, let me down and I'll tell you.  
CRASH!  
Sirius landed in a heap on the common room floor. "Snpe gong to wompng wllow, gnna die." He told his friend in a muffled voice.  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." James said, holding his hand up to his ear and speaking politely, although his wand was still pointing at Sirius.

"Snapes gone to the whomping willow and moonys probably gonna kill him"Repeated Sirius.

"oh god i have got to find him Lily will so love me after this!"James muttered


End file.
